


Quite Unusual

by Claudehuggins



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Gen, injured AU, just warning you all now, mentions of amputation and wheelchairs, mentions of muteness, this is violent. like really really violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudehuggins/pseuds/Claudehuggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Injured!AU violence fic. A friend gave me a prompt for "Ricky Fitness torture porn", I think I was able to provide for this prompt. The Commander gets creative with a ballpoint pen. No one should read this, probably, unless you REALLY hate Ricky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Unusual

Well, this wasn't the first time this had happened. Something would inevitably happen every so often, and somehow this something ended up with Ricky being knocked out of his chair and onto the floor. His inability to climb back into the chair on his own was often humorous to bystanders considering his athletic conditioning; however, he blamed it to himself on the excuse of inexperience with upper body strength in relation to lower body endurance. Still, here he found himself on the floor in a room by himself, too ashamed to ask for help, grasping at the footrest of his chair in an attempt to pull himself up. It had a tendency to roll away when he did so, and dragging himself across the floor to chase it was less than flattering.  
Before too long, the Commander walked into the room, visibly amused initially by Ricky's struggling. He clicked a few times, and Ricky told him that he didn't speak that clicky pen nonsense. The Commander bobbed his shoulders up and down, obviously laughing, and walked over to the chair, placing his foot on it and shoving it away, pushing it so it rolled precisely out the door and into the hallway. Ricky sarcastically muttered his undeniable gratitude and began slowly and clumsily making his way towards the door, glaring at the doorway in annoyed disbelief.  
He was quickly immobilized when the Commander sat on his back. Refusing to play along, he dropped his head to the ground, face pressing into the carpet, waiting for him to get bored and GET THE HELL OFF OF HIM.  
What he didn't expect was to feel a sudden, sharp, white-hot pain in his shoulder joint. Screaming out in shock and pain, he clawed at the carpet in an attempt to crawl out from underneath the larger man, but to no avail, as the arm that had received the trauma had been rendered impossible to use without gritting his teeth through burning agony.  
A few seconds after the initial shock, he felt the Commander shifting slightly before a second pang of searing pain shot through his shoulder. He let out a hoarse, throaty cry, feeling blood drip down his arm and onto the floor.  
The Commander raised himself up slightly and flipped Ricky over onto his back, removing the younger man's rashguard before straddling him. In his left hand was his iconic ballpoint retractable pen, with a viscous coating of blood. Ricky just barely had enough time to question as to what the HELL had gotten into him before the Commander brought the pen up high over his head, driving it with all the force he could into Ricky's solar plexus. Ricky cried out breathlessly as all the wind was knocked out of him in addition to the near-unbearable agony. Another, more well-aimed stab drove the nib of the pen into Ricky's gut, shoving it in as far as he was confident he could successfully retract after the initial stab, and twisting it around a bit, watching Ricky flail and attempt to vocalize.  
The Commander continued to stab him, Ricky's cries of agony morphing into vague gargling noises as blood began to pool in his throat. The Commander was manic, hyperventilating with silent laughter as he continued his frantic motions. Ricky was desperate, groping at the floor, the Commander's thighs, the air, anything he could get a hold of, in hopes to make him stop. The Commander, however, showed no signs of tiring of this little game.  
Ricky whipped his head to the side and coughed, spitting frighteningly large quantities of blood onto the floor, only able to watch as it soaked into the carpet. Then, to his relief, his perception seemed to have mercy on him, and he felt intense, soothing pleasure as his vision started to blur.  
Loud footsteps and a rattle at the doorknob gave way to Jimmy and Eaglebones bursting through the door, the former clearly panicked at the sounds coming from the room the Commander and Ricky were in. There they found the Commander, sitting atop Ricky's wounded body, surrounded by blood, wide eyed and grinning and holding his pen in triumph. Eaglebones screamed loudly, and the color drained from Jimmy's face as he caught the undeniable scent of death.


End file.
